lightbringerfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Guile
The Guile family is a wealthy and influential family known for producing drafters. Notable members include: * Andross Guile (The Red of the Spectrum and later Promachos. Able to draft yellow, orange, red, and sub-red) * Gavin Guile (deceased) (full-spectrum polychrome, former Prism, erstwhile Promachos) * Dazen Guile (full-spectrum superchromat polychrome, Prism until losing drafting ability by being stabbed with the Blinding Knife) * Sevastian Guile (deceased. Drafting ability, if any, unknown) * Felia Guile (by marriage, to Andross Guile. Deceased. Orange drafter, undertook the Freeing when close to breaking the halo.) * Karris Guile, nee White Oak (by marriage, to Dazen Guile. Blackguard, green/red bichrome, more ability to draft heat aspect of sub-red than most sub-red drafters, but unable to draft stable sub-red Luxin, and therefore not considered a Sub-Red drafter or a Polychrome.) * Kip Guile (illegitimate son of Gavin Guile, later legitimized when Gavin (Dazen) claimed that he had married Kip's mother before Kip's brith and Kip's mother's death) (full-spectrum superchromat polychrome) * Tisis Guile, nee Malargos (by marriage, to Kip Guile. Green drafter) * Zymun (illegitimate son of Gavin Guile and Karris White Oak. Currently unacknowledged, so does not use the Guile name. Full-spectrum polychrome.) * Draccos Guile (deceased, father of Andross) * Abel Guile (older brother of Andross, signed the family fortune and control over its resources and interests over to Andross under suspicious circumstances.) * Darien Guile (married the daughter of Zee Oakenshield, forging peace between Zee and Darien, the two of whom had been warring for over fifteen years. Their children continued the family line.) * Zee Oakenshield (by marriage.) When her daughter married Darien Guile, Zee became Darien's mother-in-law. As a result of her daughter's marriage and the children whom her daughter gave Darien, Zee is a distant ancestor to all of the current Guiles. Janus Borig states that Zee is the great-great-great-great-grandmother of Kip Guile.) Due to her power and influence, Zee is often regarded as the founder of House Guile, even though she never bore the Guile name, which came from Darien. According to the character information, Zee was a green drafter. Unknown position in lineage: * Iron Ataea Guile * Memnon Guile - lived approximately 600 years before the time of The Broken Eye. Married a witch and then cheated on her, causing her to put a curse on him and his entire family. This is sometimes pointed to as the reason that generations of Guile siblings fight each other, but the simpler and more likely explanation is ambition and the high intellect associated with the family. * Selene Guile I - ordered her brother Adan castrated so that he would produce no heirs, and sent him into exile. Convinced one of the kings at the time to make the Guile family matrilineal, which it was for the next 150 years, until a Guile son wrested control back. * Adan Guile - brother of Selene Guile I. Castrated on the orders of his sister and sent into exile. * Selene Guile II (presumably, since Selene Guile I is identified with a number.)